


The Memoirs of Asami Sato

by silverspecks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A short exploration of what it means to be in love with a legend, Canon Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is an amazing person who will be known by historians as the Avatar's Wife. Here is a little on how she feels on that (she's pretty okay with it...mostly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memoirs of Asami Sato

Oh it must be a feat,  
To be the wives of legends,  
To only be a story told from a half way perspective,   
You may be the lover of a legend,   
But honey,   
You’re no hero. 

-0-

The Memoirs of Asami Sato

Katara was fabulous. She did amazing things, saved so many people, taught so many people. Katara was fabulous, and all Asami can find on her two years after she dies are memoirs about her and Aang. It is always her and Aang. Katara is becoming a damsel, a prize to be won, and Asami bites her lip and stares into the sky, and wonders. 

She makes the Sato logo a little larger, a little shinier. Varrick would be proud. 

Korra comes home, two weeks after Asami's day in the Republic City Public library, and smiles at her and kisses her until Asami kisses back and Asami smiles, because yes, this is what she needs, she needs Korra, she loves Korra, and she has loved her for a long time, and will love her for longer, and she is happy, so, so happy, but she doesn’t want to be thought of as a prize. Korra doesn’t see her like that, Asami knows, but the world will. She sees what the world is doing to Katara. 

“There’s something wrong.” Korra says. Asami doesn’t need to speak for Korra to know that. They have been together for so, so long, and best friends for even longer. 

Asami isn’t going to lie. She doesn’t lie to Korra. “I…” She sighs. “I don’t want to just be looked at as your wife Korra.” She says. They aren’t married yet, but it will happen soon, so so soon, and the thought makes Asami smile enough to forget her worries for a moment. “I kinda want to be looked at as my own person, who just happened to fall in love with the Avatar.” 

Korra looks sad for a moment, before smiling bitterly. “I know you are your own person Asami.” And Korra kisses her on the cheek, pushing back Asami’s hair. “You’re amazing.” 

Asami laughs. Korra can still make her blush. It’s ridiculous. She wonders if Aang ever made Katara feel this way, and yes probably, he did. She wonders if it was worth waiting up long hours for Aang to come home from a mission, she wonders if it was worth the worry and fears that come with being in love with a person who isn’t just a person. 

Asami knows it is worth it for her. Every step. She will wait for Korra. And sometimes it hurts, and other times she buries herself in her work, and sometimes Korra isn’t gone long enough from their shared apartment to be missed. It’s happy. For every fear, and concern that she has about the future, she forgets as soon Korra smiles her way, as soon as they start laughing about something silly and stupid. 

“Hey that’s your thinking face.” Korra says with a frown, and pokes Asami’s head. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” 

Asami blushes. “Nothing important.” She says. “Just thinking that I love you.” She teases, and kisses Korra on the cheek. 

Korra laughs. “That’s the most important thing you said since I got home.” 

“Like your ego isn’t already big enough.” Asami says back. 

Korra just smirks and grabs her hand and brings Asami to the bedroom. 

They kiss for a very long time after that.

-0-

They get married in the Southern Water Tribe. It is amazing. Korra’s family is so loving. All of the Airbenders are there, and Mako and Bolin of course, and Asami really couldn’t be happier. 

She has been known as her mother’s daughter for a long time by her dad, and then later people could never associate her from her father, now she is married to the avatar and knows that she will invent cities, and create miracles and only ever be known as the wife of Korra, the Avatar. 

Somehow that’s okay. She doesn’t need to be a legend. 

And being married to one is completely worth it for getting to marry the person behind it. 

And she loves Korra, so she kisses her bride, and doesn’t hesitate, not one bit. 

-00-

Oh honey,   
They will get your story wrong,  
You know it’s true,   
But it’s okay,   
You love a person,   
That you share with the world,   
But it will always be you who makes their eyes sparkle,   
Always.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Korra and Asami's relationship. These women are amazing, and I'm sure in all relationships, even the healthiest one there is light complications, so even though this fic is mostly fluff I really feel like Asami, being the smart woman that she is, would realize that even if she achieves thousands of things in her life times she will be known to most people except for the most interested history buffs as the Avatar's lover. Asami is a LOT more than that, but luckily I think (know) she loves Korra enough to not care what the world will think of her as in the future. Also I do not own the Legend of Korra or the Avatar franchise, however those little poem things at the beginning and end are owned by me.


End file.
